


Weiss's Fetish

by cftvg (Thehornedpine)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cruelty, Crush, F/F, Foot Crush, Foot Fetish, Giantess - Freeform, Headcanon, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Other, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Sexual Violence, Shrinking, Shrunken, Violent Sex, breast crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehornedpine/pseuds/cftvg
Summary: "Weiss Schnee had always loved the feeling of being powerful and being in control. So, when she doesn't have any servants to boss around anymore at Beacon Academy, she falls back on her favourite fetish: Microphilia.Watch as she goes through her days imagining herself in the shoes of a giantess, playing with her shrunken teammates. She's cruel, controlling, and, most importantly, colossal."I have a headcanon where Weiss Schnee - from the popular web-series "RWBY" - is secretly a macro/microphiliac, and the idea's been bouncing around in my head so long I've decided to start writing a series of one-shot stories taking place in the White-haired girl's imagination where she plays out her favourite fantasies with her teammates, and other characters from the show.Enjoy! Please? (I need approval...)I tagged this story with the warnings: "Graphic Depictions of Violence" and "Rape/non-Con." I don't believe what I'm writing is as extreme as those tags would make it out to be, but I included them just in case. Please tread lightly if you're not into cruelty or crushing.





	1. Intro Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miles Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Miles+Luna).



She couldn't sleep. Her mind was blurring, swirling. Her legs clenched in an anticipation that was never satisfied, and her cheeks grew close to a hot blush. She knew what she wanted, but couldn't see it in what she tried to dream.

Weiss Schnee quietly peeled her bed covers off of her petite frame and slowly swung her slender legs onto the soft carpet of her Beacon Dorm room. Silently tip-toeing across the room as to not wake her teammates, she made her way towards the dorm bathroom.

She closed the door shut, her heart jumping at every "creak" and "eek" that escaped the old hinges. She locked the door, satisfied in her stealth mission to the bathroom.  
Her legs shook in anticipation as she gently placed herself onto the edge of the shower-bathtub and pulled out her scroll. Weiss licked her soft lips as she scrolled through the thumbnails on her favourite site, each one more enticing than the last. She made a decision, and waited impatiently as the video buffered, a grey circle spinning on a black screen, her dainty foot lightly tapping on the tile floor. Her eyes darted to the door, making sure she remembered to lock it.

The video started, and Weiss jumped in panic at the sudden noise, screechingly loud compared to the utter silence she'd endured the past hour or so. She quickly held down the volume key, listening to the loudness becoming fainter and fainter before silence arrived.  
"Dammit, I forgot the headphones!" Weiss muttered quietly through her teeth.  
Weiss looked back up to the door, her heart thumping from excited fear again. Still closed, still safe, still private. "Oh well, I'll be fine without it."

Weiss let the panic and fear leave her as her eyes became glued to the spectacle on her screen. She bit her lip and smiled, the hand holding the scroll tightening it's grip, and her free hand gently making it's way down her nightgown.

The image on her screen was a platinum-haired beauty, half-naked, giggling as her foot stepped on, and slowly crushed, a model replica of a building.  
It looked low budget. It looked silly.  
But to Weiss... It looked like fantasy, her dream come true.

Her exploring hand lifted the hem of her night gown, and slowly slid itself into her powder-blue panties.


	2. Intro Part two

"Well, hello, little tinies!" That's what the platinum giantess said, according to the subtitles. "You all look so small! I bet," The giantess laughed, raising her foot over a crowd in the middle of the papier-mache street, "I could crush each and every single one of you with... Just. My. Toe."

Weiss had to hold back her moan, the line nearly sending the heiress over the edge.

" _Crush them_ " Weiss whispered to herself, "crush them like the ants they are."

An overhead shot of the foot descending let Weiss see the actress' foot in great detail.  
Weiss imagined it was her foot instead:  
Small and dainty, instead of big and wide. Fair, light skin instead of the actress' dark tan. White nails as opposed to orange ones.  
Weiss wanted to imagine it was _her_ feet crushing the group of tinies edited into the video. She wanted to be the giantess.

This wasn't due to a desire to kill, or massacre. She was terribly opposed to death.  
No, what Weiss wanted was the feeling of being in control. Of having power.  
She had always felt weak, pathetic in the eyes of her over-bearing father. She wanted to escape being under the thumb of her father, so she escaped to the fantasy of being big enough that everyone would be under her's.

She loved the image: Her beautiful, once petite body, towering over a city. Her once tiny breasts now being big enough to hold a bus. Her tiny toes pinning pathetic tiny people on the pavement. Being able to snuff somebody's life with just a careless step or a grumbling belly.

So no, she would never want to kill a person.  
She just fantasied about being able to, of being strong enough, powerful enough, big enough to massacre people. She wanted to be the most important girl in the world. And what better way than to out-weigh Beacon Tower?

The actress stomped her foot down, a bloody special effect showing the squashing deaths of all those under her foot. Weiss put the scroll down to use that hand to cover her mouth, to keep the moan from coming out as Weiss released, finished.  
Her legs spasmed as her panties became darkened by the sudden flow of fluids. She brought her hand out of her panties and watched the strings of cum spread as she spread her fingers.

"So... good..." Weiss leaned forward, panting lightly as she recovered.

"Weiss..?" Ruby Rose's tired, hushed call rang through the bathroom door, "you okay in there?"

Weiss was snapped out of her euphoria and back to reality. "Ooooh no."


	3. The New Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to get the ball rolling. It will pick up.
> 
> Characters: Weiss, Ruby  
> Fetishes: Slow Shrink, Foot Worship, Foot Crush

"Weiss? You are still in there right?" Ruby yawned as she tapped against the door. "Come on, Weiss, if you don't answer I'll assume you're dying and break the door. You don't want _another_ broken door, do you?"

Weiss struggled to find an answer. Her usually sharp mind was burdened from snapping from a dreamy euphoria and tiredness. "Ruby," she said, still lightly panting, "I'm fine! You can leave-"

"If you're fine," Ruby interrupted, "then why did I hear you yelling?"

 _'Was it really that loud?'_ Weiss asked to herself. "I'm serious, I'm fine! I just... stubbed my toe."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ruby."

There was a pause.

"Are you really-"

"Yes, I'm really sure! Now... go back to bed!"

"Okay, good night!"

The young leader's tired foot steps could be heard even through the bathroom door, making the heiress wonder how Yang and Blake hadn't waken up yet.

"Stupid Ruby," Weiss muttered to herself, "she's so careless, so reckless. I can't believe she became team leader over me." Her annoyed pouting lifted up. "She's so immature. I'd have to teach her a lesson." By instinct alone, her dry hand caressed up her side and found it's place on her petite breast.

"I would... shrink her down, laughing as she slowly grew shorter and shorter. 'Who's the shortest team member now, huh?' And she'd look so scared as she watched me begin to tower over her."

\---

As she muttered the story to herself, the image became clear in her mind. She imagined the little red riding hood, once overtaking the heiress by a whole inch when she wasn't wearing heels, slowly dwindling beneath her.

"W-Weiss? What's going on?"  
"Nothing, Ruby. You're just getting what you deserve."

Soon, Ruby's eyes only reached Weiss's chest. "You know, even though I'm older than you, your chest was still somehow bigger than mine." Weiss grabbed the back of her shrunken partner's head. "I wonder if that's still true. let's compare!"  
Ruby's face was pulled in, forced into the minuscule cleavage of Ms. Weiss Schnee.

"Hmmm, still too big. But maybe..."  
Ruby felt a tingle shiver down her spine as she began to shrink again, her neck slowly craning up and up to keep eye-contact with her now much bigger partner. She hadn't noticed before, but her clothes were becoming very loose, her tight leggings now dropping to the floor in folds as Ruby struggled to keep a grip on her combat skirt through her over-grown sleeves.  
"Awe, look at you!" Weiss teased, "You look like a little kid trying on my clothes."

She knelt down and placed her hands under the powerless Ruby's arms. Straightening her legs, and pulling herself back up, she brought Ruby with her, pulling the now child-sized girl up to her face, only her over-sized shirt staying with her.. "So... cute."

"W-Weiss... Put me down! It's so high up here!"

"Oh, what? It's too high? But, this is how tall you used to be. I guess everything is just so much bigger now to your tiny body." Weiss smiled, her glinting eyes looking straight into Ruby's scared ones. "Well, the fun's not over."

Suddenly, Ruby felt a familiar tingle as her body dwindled away into nothingness. Plucking the little red out of the tent-sized shirt, Weiss cooed at the adorable nature of the 6-inch, naked huntress in her hand.

"Pathetic. And you call yourself a huntress? A leader?" Weiss laughed, her booming voice making the tiny Ruby cover her ears. "How can you fight, or lead anyone, when you could be eaten by a house cat?" Weiss dropped the tiny girl, letting her fall the whole 5 feet to the hard floor, the clothes that were there conveniently imagined away.  
Ruby rubbed her back, a tear in her eye from the pain of falling so high.

"Wow, you thought that was painful? You haven't seen anything yet."

Weiss lifted her dainty foot over the former huntress, wriggling her toes in anticipation.

"W-Weiss. Please st-top!" Ruby held out her hands in fear, preparing for the worst.

"Sorry, but I have a zero pest policy." Weiss's foot quickly landed, stomping, pressing into Ruby's body. But, instead of a satisfying ' _crunch_ ,' it was more of a much more satisfying wailing.

"You like that Ruby?" Weiss's teeth bore as she pressed her weight further onto the tiny girl under her foot. "You like being under my foot? Being stomped on?"

She enjoyed the feeling of Ruby wriggling and writhing around under her ticklish foot, little red's struggle for life feeling more like a ticklish massage to the gigantic heiress.

Releasing her foot, Weiss smiled at the revealed sight of Ruby cradling herself in fear, crying from a simple foot. "Get up." Weiss's voice was stern, forceful, demanding.

Ruby obeyed, shaking, shivering as she brought herself to her feet, Her legs looked like they would give out at any minute.

"Well? Come on. Don't be so pathetic! Make yourself useful!" The huge heiress pointed down her her foot, her giant toes wiggling in anticipation.  
Weiss watched as Ruby conveniently knew what to do as she made her way to her new owner's feet. She dropped her 2 inch body to it's knees and she placed her hands on the big toe.

Reluctantly, Ruby planted a big, wet kiss on the dirty, soft skin of Weiss's toe, soon after licking it all the way up. She coughed at the taste, revolted. But she took another lick, like a good pet.  
"Do you like that, pest?" Weiss could barely keep in her laughing. "Do you like the taste of my foot?"

Ruby didn't answer, simply taking a third lick of the toe.

"Hey!" Weiss punted Ruby onto her back, placing her big toe onto Ruby's tiny body, up to the chin. "Answer me when I speak to you. You're not the team leader anymore. At best, you're our team pet."

When Ruby didn't respond, Weiss simply said: "Pathetic."

With minimal effort, Weiss pressed her toe down and watched her friend and partner pop into a red stain under her toe.

\---

Back to reality, on the bathroom floor, Weiss was biting hard onto her lip to keep from moaning, as her hands did their work under her nightgown; one massaging her breast, and tweeking her fully erect nipple, and the other exploring her drenching nether regions, stroking every sensitive area her playful fingers can reach.  
Weiss is close to finishing another round for the night.


	4. Tiny Tits, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is sick of her teammate's calling her prude, so Weiss shows just how... not-prudish... she can be with the very antithesis of boldness: Yang Xiao Long, and her mocking breasts.
> 
> Characters: Weiss, Yang
> 
> Fetishs: Breast Play, Breast Envy, Nipple Play, Suffocation, Cruelty, Breast Crush

Weiss woke-up to sunshine in her eye. She was so worn out from her late-night escapades that she barely remembered even coming into bed. Her eyes fluttered open to look around the room.  
Ruby was humming merrily to herself as she got dressed, her crimson panties bent directly towards the heiress' face. Trying to ignore the sight that made her face turn a similar shade of red, Weiss looked past her partner to the bunk-beds on the right side of the room. Blake was already dressed, something Weiss was very thankful for. But, the blonde seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Weiss delicately pulled her sheets off of herself and let her feet onto the floor, only to find her foot stepping into a silky pair of panties, the pair Ruby must have been wearing last night. In a start, she jerked her foot back and yelped. An action that caught the attention of her undressed partner.  
"Oh, morning Weiss!" Her cheery tone was annoying to the tired Schnee.

"Good morning." Weiss looked down at the floor at the old panties that had just assaulted her foot. "Ruby would you mind being more careful with your discarded clothing?"

"Oh, sorry Weiss!" Ruby promptly picked the pair up and threw them onto the other side of the room. "I forgot how much of a prude you were."

"Hey, I am not a-!" Weiss was interrupted by the slamming of the bathroom door, steam breezing out around the emerging tall, muscular form of the Yang Xiao Long, and all her curves. The only towel she had on was around her hair, wisps managing to escape from beneath the white fabric. Her exposed skin was sprinkled in beads of water, and it emitted a powerful scent of citrus soap.

Weiss's fair, white skin was turned a deep scarlet as she whipped her head around, trying not to look. "Yang Xiao Long!" She acted upset. "Would you _please_ consider using a towel to cover yourself?"

"Oh, sorry Weiss!" Yang dipped back into the bathroom and came back out with a towel wrapped around her waist, and only her waist, still leaving her massive breasts swaying in the room's cool, soft breeze. "I forgot how much of a prude you were."

"Hey, I am not a prude!" Weiss turned back to look at Yang, immediately retracting when she saw that Yang hadn't fully understood her suggestion. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Probably because of how much of a prude you are." Blake turned the page of her book, unbothered by the scene.

"Gaah!" Weiss stormed away into the still steaming bathroom, trying her best to keep her eyes away from Yang's breasts - a difficult feat given how they came right to the top of where Yang's enormous chest jutted out.

The hot water felt good on her skin: toasty, steamy, the feeling of the water pouring on her skin like a massage. Still, she was upset. "I'm not prudish. You're just... hmph!"

She stood in the water, forgetting the world and focusing purely on what just happened. "I wish I could you you just how _bold_ I could be, Ms. Xiao Long." Her mind began to wander, and a smile grew on her face. "I bet your big, bimbo boobs wouldn't mean anything if you were the size of my pinky." She giggled through her delicate panting. "Your boobs couldn't even measure up to _my_ chest!" She ignored the self-own on herself and continued. "Oh, Yang, I could show you just how not-uncomfortable with... sex... I can be."

\---

"W-Weiss?" Yang trembled on the bathroom floor, her towel gigantic, sprawled around her like a sports stadium. The cool breeze froze her skin, but it wasn't all that gave her goosebumps. "Why are you so... Big?"

Weiss looked down at the minuscule blonde on the floor, smirking. The steam coming from the shower-tub coiled and flowed around her naked body, like clouds around a Goddess from heaven. "Well, well, well, Yang. It's not exactly that I'm big, though I can see why you think that." Weiss raised her foot and stepped only a foot away from the blonde, the force shaking the floor slightly and knocking Yang onto her backside. "No, you're just... tiny. Shrunken. Reduced to a tiny little speck on the floor."

Standing back up and looking forward, Yang saw that the dainty toes, even appearing so far away by her height, looked ginormous; ursa-sized. Reluctantly looking up, her view ran up Weiss's steaming leg, slender, fair, and towering. Further, Yang saw the thin, yet still womanly hips, and Weiss's exposed nether-regions, complete with a short patch of brilliant-white pubic hair. Forcing her eyes to keep going, Yang took in her teammate's tiny waist, and, further up, Weiss's petite breasts - though, at this angle, and at her height, they looked like grand hills, (relatively) ginormous. And, finishing her sight-seeing journey on Weiss's face, Yang's heart jumped, startled by Weiss's calm and satisfied demeanor, not a hint of _awe_ at the unique situation.  
Yang, as comfortable with nudity as she was (ask anybody who's known her for more than a day), had never actually seen the once prudish Schnee girl naked. And so, seeing it now, with Weiss standing confidently, with no shame or shyness despite her usual discomfort with nudity, was an uncomfortable situation for the blonde.

"Shrunken? What do you mean shrunken? I demand that-"

Yang was silenced by Weiss's toes kicking her back onto the floor. "Silence. You need to calm down, as cute as your little tantrum would be." Weiss knelt down, the act sending a wash of panic into Yang's mind as the white goddess seemed to envelop her entire view, a tightening sense of claustrophobia gripping her body. Even knelt down, the shortest member of team RWBY out-classed Yang in size by seemingly a hundred feet, sixty metres.

Yang couldn't help but stare, the view she just witnessed now even closer, now even more imposing, now even clearer to her lavender eyes. Even under the many layers of fear and confusion the shrunken blonde had, there was a sultry sense of arousal. Despite the seemingly great distance between her and Weiss's muff, Yang could swear she still felt it's distinct heat. She stood in silence taking the view in, and all the arousal, and terror, that came with it.

"Oh, staring? How rude." Weiss lightly chuckled, a placid grin on her lips. "Although, I guess from a brutish bimbo like you, Yang, I should expect that." The blonde was startled as Weiss's hand suddenly came for her, too fast for Yang to even begin to run from it. It's delicate fingers wrapped themselves tightly but gently around her body, though only two fingers managed to fit around her body, each wrapped in the hourglass curve of her waist. The vertigo from the drastic journey up, up, and up to Weiss's face left Yang's vision black for a moment, coming back right in time for the heiress' face to encompass her entire field of view. Weiss's breath washed over Yang, hot, moist and humid. The supple, soft, thin lips moved and a booming sound came rushing out from between them, so much louder from being so much closer. "But... Do you like what you see? Not so prudish now, huh?" A toothed grin.

"I- What do you- I mean- Weiss, what are you doing?" Yang started to get flustered, used to being the flirty one. "Do I like what I see? What does that even mean?"

"It means," Weiss lowered Yang down to her chest, slowly, savoring the moment and letting Yang take in all the details of her soft skin and the subtle slope of her breast, before she landed Yang before her nipple, "do you like what you see?" Weiss's delicate finger was strong, forcefully shoving Yang's unwilling face into the pink protrusion, rubbing it in in little circles.

"Weiss, stop, n-!" The sounds of Yang's muffled panic - as the air was blocked from her nose and lungs - was all but silenced.

Weiss hummed in amusement, enjoying the feeling of not only extruding her power on the powerless Yang, but also the feeling of the tiny's face and hair tickling the sensitive nerves littered across her nipple. As the pleasure continued, so did the stiffening of the pink protrusion, adding a new force to Yang's situation. As the force grew, Yang struggled more, flailing her limbs and body, only adding to Weiss's pleasure.

"Mmm, Yang, you'd better stop." Weiss could feel her face and chest getting warmer. "You're getting me excited. Very excited."

The sound of Weiss's kind-of warning fell on deaf ears as Yang could only focus on the suffocation-by-tit she was being forced into. Her chest burned as the hardened protrusion blocked her airways, her body desperate for oxygen. Her movements began to slow, become less extreme.

Noticing this, Weiss pulled her back, letting her toy have time to breath. "Oh, sorry," Weiss teased, "too much for you?"

"After Yang regained her breath, her eyes went red and her hair glowed as she shouted back at Weiss. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me! Get me away from your stupid, pathetic, tiny tits, you over-sized freak!"

Weiss smirked down at Yang, trying to hold in her laughter, unsuccessfully. "'Pathetic, tiny tits?' Yang, if they're so pathetic, then what does that make you?" Weiss tightened her grip on the blonde's waist. "You just said it now that just my nipple almost killed you. How could something so small and pathetic possible kill the great, might Yang Xiao Long?" Weiss gasped in faux realization. "Unless, of course, Yang Xiao Long is somehow even more pathetic than a girl's tiny nipple. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying-"

"It really sounds like it. You're saying that you're more pathetic than my tiny, little boob. Well, I'm glad that we agree on some-"

"I am not pathetic!" Yang flared up, her hair becoming a burning gold. "You're just a psycho bitch who think it's okay to hurt her friends!"

"You'd better watch your mouth, bug!" Weiss squeezed her fingers together, crunching Yang's torso, the feeling of cracking ribs suddenly stabbing the tiny blonde's chest. "It's insulting you would insinuate that I would be friends with such a poor, pitiful, pathetic creature like you. You're nothing compared to me. You're a bug." She tightened her grip, the crushing pain growing on Yang. "Do you want me to show you just how miserable you are?"

Weiss ran her tongue along the back half of Yang's body, coating it in her saliva, and proceeded to press her against the middle of her chest, sticking her in place. Weiss placed her hands  
on either side of her petite breasts and paused, letting her prisoner take in the moment.

"Weiss?" Yang groaned, still in excruciating pain, "What are you doing? W-Where am I?" Anger and fury was replaced by agony and fear, red eyes turning to tortured violet.

"I'm going to show you just how grievous your situation is, just how much you're actually worth." Weiss's voice was calm, collected, cold. It was daggers tearing into Yang's heart despite it's apparent passivity.  
"You used to have such large breasts." Weiss's hand flew towards Yang and extended a finger, placing it on the blonde's chest. The cold touch shot goosebumps up and down her body. "The biggest in Beacon, if I recall. Well, save for Ms. Goodwitch, but no one beats her." She circled her finger on Yang's breast, smirking in satisfaction as she felt the grain-of-sand-sized nipple stiffen. "I used to be envious, sad about 'lacking' in a pair of my own." Despite the pain, and her best efforts, Weiss's stroking eventually forced a light moaning from Yang. "But, now, I can't help but smile. You used to have the biggest pair in Beacon, now my breasts are bigger than your entire body." Weiss laughed, placing her hand back onto her breast.

Weiss pushed her small tits together, wrapping around Yang's minuscule body, crushing it, making sure to keep it intact, alive, suffering. She savored the feeling, of having the sexiest student at Beacon being smothered by her tits. She moaned at the sensation of the tiny's struggling body, at the sounds of screaming and pain. She increased the pressure, feeling Yang becoming more and more frantic, screaming louder and louder, until...  
Pop!

"Oh," Weiss let her breasts go, a string of red paste stringing between the two small mounds, "I guess I played too hard. What a mess." She grabbed a tissue off the bathroom counter and wiped the blood away, throwing it in the toilet. "What a pathetic bug."

\---

A muffled scream of ecstasy and a flow of cum escaped her. Weiss could barely stand in the shower as her hand assaulted her womanhood at her vivid imagination. "So... hot..." She bit her lip, tight, to try and silence herself, thankful for the sound of the roaring shower for keeping her teammates from hearing her. She didn't want to go back to reality. But, she had classes.


	5. Better Than Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds it hard to accept that somebody is better than her in almost every way.  
> Pyrrha is taller, stronger, faster, smarter, lovelier, and, of course, bustier than Weiss could ever dream to be. That is, unless Pyrrha was only a centimeter tall.
> 
> Characters: Weiss, Pyrrha
> 
> Fetishes: Micro-tiny, testing,

“Wow! You got 97% on the test?” Ruby eagerly looked over Weiss’s shoulder at the big, red number in the corner of the papers. “That’s near perfect. Weiss, great job!”

“Yup! Not too bad, if I do say so myself,” Weiss kept composure on the outside, but inside she was wildly grinning ear to ear, “I don’t think it would be possible to beat this amazing score.”

Weiss, just to make the moment a little bit better, snuck a look at her teammate’s papers. Blake passed easily with a solid 86%, Yang coming up far away with a lowly 70% (Weiss was sure Yang would try and lower her score one point, for obvious reasons), and Ruby in dead-last in the team with a 61%.

Could this day get any better?

Nope! Because from the other side of the classroom a sudden and deafening “WHAT!?” could be heard from Nora.

“What’s going on? What happened?” Yang popped up and asked.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” Pyrrha answered, eager to ease the attention on her, “really!”

“Nothing?!” Nora objected, “it’s literally the opposite of nothing! Tell her, Ren!”

“She is technically right.” Ren agreed.

“Come on, tell us!” Ruby insisted.

“Well, it’s just that I got-” Pyrrha was interrupted by an over-eager Nora.

“One HUNDRED percent!”

“What!?” Weiss lost her composure and stood up in her seat in a panic. Somebody beat her score? But it was near perfect! Not near enough, apparently.

“It’s nothing, really. Truth be told, I made simple, educated guesses on a few questions.”

“Pyrrha! That’s amazing, congratulations!” Ruby cheerfully flung herself over to look over her Pyrrha’s test.

Meanwhile, Weiss slumped back in her seat, staring blankly at the paper she just moments ago was so proud of. “No, no. Not again.” Weiss’s eyes moved over to Pyrrha, the red-haired amazon. “Not to her, not again!”

Weiss, ever since she came to Beacon, has always been behind her. Be it in academics, combat, basic training, even in looks! (Weiss always curses herself when she sees Pyrrha’s beautiful figure in the showers, or her pretty, smiling face, and her smooth, silky hair whipping by her during practice.) This is just another reminder of her weakness, of her inferiority to the prodigy amazon.

“If only I could cut her down to size,” Weiss mumbled to herself, “make her feel like nothing.” Then a tingle ran up her spine, and a heat grew in her loins. “What I could do to her, to make her feel so small. I’d- No! Not in class. Anywhere but class.”

Weiss looked sternly focused forward at the board in front of her, trying to keep her mind off her fantasies. If she did so terribly on the test, that’s just proof that she can’t afford to relax, especially with Pyrrha shoving her superiority and taunting modesty in her face all the time. Weiss readied her pen and began writing down every word Dr. Oobleck said.

But, as the lesson dragged on, Weiss couldn’t help but look over at the amazon, her careless smile taunting her. Envy began to flare again in the heiress’s heart, and that familiar tingle ran up her spine. She clenched her jaw, but try as she might her mind became foggy as her knees closed together.

One second Weiss will be writing down Dr. Oobleck’s lecture on ancient Valian history, and the next her mind will be thinking of how adorable a toy-sized amazon would be. She didn’t even realize how tense her face must have looked until Ruby snapped her out of her mental prison.

“Hey, Weiss, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Yes, Ruby,” Weiss whispered, “I’m fine.” She let her body relax, breathed in a cool breath, and looked back at Ruby. “Thanks.”

Ruby smiled back at her, and returned to doodling on her notes.

Weiss was grateful for Ruby distracting her from her fantasies, but one look at Pyrrha and it all came rushing back. “That arrogant, amazing amazon. Pretending to be modest just to rub it it. If she was cut down a peg or two, I could rub something into her~.”

It was too late to go back. This was happening.

\---

Class was out, everyone had left except for Weiss. She told Oobleck that she would stay behind and tidy-up the class after a the lecture. She packed her things and began to climb down the stairs of the lecture hall when, out of the corner of her eye, she spied a girl’s school uniform, messily layed on the seat behind one of the desks.

“That’s strange. How did this get here?” Weiss walked up to the pile of clothes and looked them over. Something felt off about this, but she wasn't sure what. “Who would leave their uniform here? I mean, probably Yang, but I’m sure she still had her clothes on when she left.”

Deciding not to pay much more mind to it, Weiss just picked up the clothes and laid them over her arm. She was just about ready to go when underneath the skirt Weiss found a tiny little... thing. She brought her head down closer, squinting her eyes, before being startled by a tiny, friendly “Hello!” She jumped back, but came rushing forward, getting on her knees to see the tiny talking figure on the seat.

It was 2 inches tall, a peachy tanned colour, stood on two slender legs, and wore only a long, beautiful tail of red hair from it’s head. No, it couldn’t be.

“Pyrrha?” was all Weiss could mutter.

“Yes, I’m afraid it is,” Pyrrha shyly said, covering her breasts with her arms, “it appears that I’ve shrunk. You see, what happened was-“

Pyrrha was interrupted by Weiss. It started with a contained giggling, but it quickly grew more and more intense, soon becoming a bellowing laughter, the booming sound forcing Pyrrha’s arms away from her chest and to her ears, and causing the mini-amazon to slump to her knees. Weiss’s smile was wider than twice Pyrrha’s height. “You look pathetic like that!” Weiss eventually managed to let out, “you’re like a doll, or a bug!”

“W-Weiss?” Pyrrha’s once hopeful attitude flipped into one of fear. “Well, I suppose I am. But if you could just take me to-”

“Sorry, did you say something? Your tiny, squeeky voice couldn’t make it to my ears. Maybe if you talked a little bit louder?”

Pyrrha repeated herself, louder this time. “If you could just take me to-”

“No, no. I’m still not hearing you.” Weiss brought her ginormous face closer to Pyrrha, encompassing the amazon’s entire view. “If you don’t speak up, I can’t help you.”

Pyrrha cleared her throat, and once more began speaking, yelling at the top of her lungs. “If you could just-!”

“If you don’t want me to hear you, I guess you really don’t want help.” Weiss shined her teeth and grinned devilishly at the tiny, naked woman. “I guess that means we have time to play, then, huh?”

Pyrrha in an uncharacteristic anger shouted back. “Weiss! Listen to me. If you don’t help me now I will-“

“What? Hurt me? Beat me? I’d like to see you try.” Weiss brought her hand to the seat and brought her index finger down in front of Pyrrha. “I’ll make it easy for you. Come on, don’t be shy. My little finger wants to know what you’ve got.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Are you forfeiting? I guess that mean you don’t want my help.”

Pyrrha hesitated, but realized her only chance at getting help was to fight Weiss’s finger. “Weiss, I thought we were friends.” Pyrrha got low, readying a fighting stance. “I can’t believe you’re really doing this.” Pyrrha rolled her shoulders and stared down her opponent, the whirled tip of Weiss’s finger nearly the size of her entire upper body. “But if you insist.”

After the mini-amazon made a leap forward at the finger, the digit responded swiftly with a jab to her chest, and pinned her to the seat surface. “Wow, 2 seconds. A new record for you, right?” Weiss grinned as she ground her finger into Pyrrha’s sternum, her fingernail sharply caressing under the amazon’s chin, careful not to cut her new toy. “How pathetic. The mighty Pyrrha Nikos can’t even beat my little finger. I guess a bug like you deserves what I’m going to do to you now, huh?”

The fight and struggle against the finger had left Pyrrha tired, and her lungs being pressed into by her snow white new owner didn’t help much. The only reply Pyrrha could muster to the giantess heiress was a low, gaspy “Why, Weiss?”

Weiss released her finger and Pyrrha immediately, desperately rolled and stood on her hands and knees, her gasping breath shakey and irradic, trying to replenish the air that had been knocked out of her burning lungs. But, from Weiss’s perspective, it just looked like a shivering, naked tiny presenting herself. Cute.

As Pyrrha recovered, Weiss aimed her fingers directly behind her tiny toy’s tush, fingers bent into a flicking position. And then Pyrrha was off, flying through the air. She landed with a thud on her back, her toned backside burning red from pain. She rolled over, the pressure of lying on her rear too painful given the developing bruise. But Weiss didn’t let Pyrrha off the hook. The heiress pressed her thumb into the amazon’s backside, causing a sudden, curdling cry from the mini-amazon, the music much amusement to Weiss’s ears.

“Look at you. Once you were the top of every class, always taunting me with how great you were.” Weiss twisted her thumb down, pressing even harder on Pyrrha’s delicate derriere. “You were so strong, so smart, so sexy. Taller, bustier, prettier. Everything about you was a punch to my gut. But look at you now.” Pyrrha couldn’t respond to her, the immense pain and shock she was in keeping any words from escaping. Hell, she could barely focus on the heiress’s cruel words. “Hey, Pyrrha, I have an idea!”

Weiss released her thumb, an intense relief on the amazon as her bruised bum was finally left alone. Turning around, Pyrrha looked up at an whopping Weiss, her eyes sparkling in eagerness, her hands clasped together in excitement. Pyrrha was scared to hear what her titan tormentor had planned.

“What...” Her breath was short, Pyrrha took a moment to collect herself. “What did you have in mind, Weiss?”

“Well, my little Pyrrha,” Weiss’s brows furrowed and the corner of her lips raised, “since you’re apparently so good at everything, I’m sure this ‘little’ problem of yours will be no hinderance.” Weiss laughed at her pun and continued, “I’m going to play a couple games with you, and if you win even one of them, I’ll help you out.” Pyrrha was about to speak up, but Weiss stopped her. “But, if you and your spectacular self somehow manages to lose every single game, I get to keep you. Forever.”

Pyrrha stared blankly at this proposal. Weiss would keep her forever? Like some sort of toy? A pet? Given what Weiss just did to her, Pyrrha was terrified. But, still... “If I win any of the games, even just one, you’ll help me?”

“Of course. An heiress always keeps her word.” Weiss held her hands up, revealing that not a single digit crossed. “So, are you in?”

Pyrrha thought about it long and hard, her body trembling, struggling to look Weiss in the eyes. But, at long last, she relented. “What’s the first game?” She really didn’t have a choice.

Weiss’s grin only grew wider when she heard the amazon’s answer. She stood up, and lowered her hand to Pyrrha. The red-head flinched at the sudden movement, but she realized what Weiss was doing; it looked like she wanted her to climb on.

“Come on, I won’t hurt you,” Weiss said, apparently forgetting the past two minutes, “yet.”

With trembling legs, Pyrrha stood herself up and walked to the hand, slowly placing her foot on the finger that just beat her, and climbing into the heiress’s hand. And, just as quickly as Pyrrha climbed on, the hand shot into the air, knocking the amazon off her footing and on her behind, the pain only lessened by Weiss’s soft skin.

“Alright, so you lost the first game, a fight against lil’ ol me,” Weiss began, “so we already know how you are at fighting.” Weiss leaned over and reached for the floor, stopping when she reached her knee. Pyrrha looked over the surface, and despite looking like a short drop from the giantess’s perspective, to the mini-amazon it was like standing on the top floor of a high-rise office building. The height was terrifying enough, but feeling the floor beneath her tilting slowly was another thing, causing Pyrrha to panic, clawing for some grip on the heiress’s smooth hands as the angle became greater by the second. Soon, Pyrrha was dangling from Weiss’s thumb, her legs kicking in the open air as Weiss watched in fascination, giggling excitedly at the amazon’s desperate cling to life. But, you know what they say about all good things. “Alright, Pyrrha, enough fun. Let’s get on with the first game.” Weiss shook her hand, whipping it down, the force forcing Pyrrha’s grip to fail, sending her falling, falling, falling down to the hard floor below, screaming the entire way down, her heart nearly blowing out of her chest. She landed with an audible splat, this time her arse was spared, only her entire front-side was bruised by the fall.

Pyrrha groaned as she lifted herself up from the floor, trying to regain her barings, nearly forgetting the position she was in. She turned around, and was met with two giant black columns fit snugly inside standard school-issued brown, women’s loafers. Daring to look up, Pyrrha was terrified as her miniscule size was made only more apparent by the ginormous size of her game master, the heiress standing with her head in the clouds.

Without a care for the puny Pyrrha, Weiss began. “For our first game, we’re going to see how fast you are! I’m going to give you a thirty second head start, and if I catch you you lose. Got it? Start running!”

Without waiting for a response, the titanic heiress began counting down. “30, 29,” Pyrrha, through the pain, managed to lift herself up and stand. “28, 27,” Pyrrha extended her leg, but tripped over herself with a pained yell. “26, 25, 24, 23” She had sprained her ankle in the fall, making any step she’d take feel like agony. But she knew the consequences of not playing the game, so she bit her lip and began her run. “22, 21, 20,” Every step was like being hit with a lead pipe, the damage Weiss had already did to her has almost too much for her to go on. “19, 18, 17,” Almost half her time was gone, and looking over her shoulder it didn’t look like she made it far at all, especially compared to the size of the loafers in the distance, shifting in place in excitement. “16, 15,” Pyrrha’s running had been slowed by the pain, but after seeing how much distance she needed to make, her adrenaline kicked into full gear. Pain wasn’t an issue anymore as she began to sprint, even if her left steps were wobbly. “14, 13, 12,” Only a few seconds left. Pyrrha was terrified to see how little distance she made, so she forced herself to look forward and only forward. Although, she did notice that she was only now reaching the leg of the next desk over. Oh dear. “5, 4, 3!” Wait, where did that time go? Pyrrha was lost in her fevered mind to pay attention to the countdown. “2, 1!”

The chase was on. Pyrrha doubled down on her efforts, her legs burning from the run, and her ankle grinding like dust with every step. Pyrrha waited a moment, still trying to run, but didn’t hear any footsteps. “What is Weiss planning?” Pyrrha panted to herself. She looked over her shoulder and saw something unexpected.

“Geez, these shoes are so uncomfortable,” Weiss’s voice rang from above, “I’d better let my pretty feet free, huh?” And as Pyrrha was still sprinting away, Weiss ignored her to slowly reached down to pull each foot gently out from each shoe, sighing a breath of relief as she wriggled her newly freed toes. “Much better! Now, what were we doing again? Oh yeah, catching bugs.”

The ground shook violently as the first step landed behind the amazon, and a gust of wind blew against her sore, naked back. Pyrrha pressed on, even as the second step shook stronger, and boomed louder.

By the time the third step came down Pyrrha had noticed that Weiss was intentionally going slowly, as if she were savoring the moment.

The fourth step came down, and the ground shook enough to cause Pyrrha to stumble. If she had been making that step with her sprained ankle, she would have tumbled over for sure.

Step number five, and Pyrrha was only half way to the next table leg. That made her wonder: Where was she running? Was there a destination, or was she supposed to run until time ran out? Weiss didn’t mention either, which meant that Weiss must have known that Pyrrha would lose. Of course she did.

The sixth step, and the mini-amazon could see the black, stocking-clad pillar from the corner of her eye. Number seven came the inevitable.

Pyrrha was forced into the ground, her face and chest pressed into the hard floor, and her back ground underneath a soft, but overwhelming load. The black stocking, smooth to a normal sized person, felt coarse and rough to the mini-amazon’s skin, softened only by Weiss’s soft soles, and the lubricating sweat that lined the linen. From what she could tell, Pyrrha’s upper body was completely pinned by Weiss’s big toe, and her legs underneath the ball of her foot, with only her head exposed. She tried to catch her breath, but a sweaty musk quickly formed a cloud around her, making breathing difficult.

“Aw, poor, little Pyrrha! That’s a loss for you,” Weiss laughed, rubbing her victory in the amazons face. (well, technically her back, but that’s just semantics) “Looks like I caught you, and under my foot no less. How does that feel, Pyrrha? Being so small that I could catch you in just a few steps?”

Pyrrha shouted out, trying to twist her head to better speak with the giantess. “Weiss, please, stop this!” Tears began to bead in the amazon’s eyes and her voice shook. “We’re friends! Why are you doing this?”

Her pleas not only fell on deaf ears, but were to small and weak to even make it to them. Weiss continued. “Oh well. Say, you being under my foot gives me an idea for our next game!” Weiss crouched down, getting a better view of her prisoner. “You always were the strongest in Beacon. Not even Yang could out-lift you! So, it should be no problem for you to lift my toe off of you, right?” Weiss’s foot lifted off Pyrrha and swiftly flipped her over onto her back before coming right back down on top of her, the heiress’s stocking-clad big toe completely covered Pyrrha’s legs, leaving only her upper body exposed. Normally she would have acted modest, trying to cover her now tiny breasts. But the soreness running up and down her body made her forget all about that.

Struggling for breath, Pyrrha eventually managed to let out her protests. “Weiss, you want me to lift off your toe? But, it’s bigger than my entire body. How is this fair?”

“Well, if you want to concede and lose another game...”

“Fine, fine. Just, let me have a moment to catch my breath. Please.”

“Hmm... Okay. I am a merciful owner, afterall. You’ll be learning that and more after this.”

Pyrrha took a deep breath, forcing the stench of Weiss’s sweaty foot into her nose and causing her to gag. But she needed all the air she could get to pass this next challenge. She took another deep breath, scrunching her face in disgust.

“Aw, are my feet a little stinky for you?” Weiss snickered, teasingly pressing her toe into Pyrrha’s bruised legs. Pyrrha struggled to keep her composure as she took in another breath.

“Enough rest,” Weiss said after a time, “I’m bored, and I have got a number of other plans for you after this game.” Weiss smirked down at the frowning Pyrrha, enjoying the view of her literally being beneath her. “Now, begin.”

Pyrrha placed each hand on the underside of Weiss’s toe and pushed with all her might. Her muscles shook and sweat ran down her face as she extended every bit of energy into pushing off the gigantic, stocking-clad digit off of her. And, much to Pyrrha’s surprise, the pressure pushing down into her legs began to lessen. Realizing what this meant, a new spark was flaring inside of the amazon, and she pushed up with ten times the effort she had before. She screamed out a battle cry as she felt the course, fuzzy fabric leave her legs, and float up above her against her pushing arms. And, finally, the toe was completely off of her.

Pyrrha looked shocked, and she couldn’t help but smile as she realized what just happened. She had won. She did it! She was going to-

“Hahaha!” Pyrrha looked past the toe and up towards the howling heiress. “You look so cute! Thinking you actually managed to win.”

“W-” Pyrrha struggled to speak, a growing sense of dread beginning to extinguish the hope she had. “What do you mean, Weiss?”

“I was just stretching my toe. No, you didn’t lift my toe. At all. I did.” Suddenly, the arms Pyrrha were using to hold the toe up buckled, and quickly collapsed, the digit falling right back down onto her legs. Pyrrha screamed, the force of he decent feeling like it crushed her legs, and certainly crushing whatever was left of her ankle. “Okay, Pyrrha. Now you can try and lift my toe up.” Weiss looked down in devilish delight.

Pyrrha breathed shakily, trying to recover from the pain in her legs, and to concentrate on her task at hand. “Okay, I did this once, with help,” she thought to herself, “I can do it again.” And, like before, Pyrrha’s hands positioned themselves under the toe, grabbing good grips, and her muscles tensed as she began pushing the toe up. Only... “It’s not budging.” She re-positioned her arms, took another deep breath, and began to push again. Still nothing. “No... No no no!” The fire she once had inside of her died out, confidence quickly shifting into desperation, which soon after turned into defeat as she dropped down, her arms sprawling across the floor. The amazon huffed and puffed, exhausted from the futile attempt at freedom.

“You give up, huh?” Weiss smiled down, enjoying the look of the defeated amazon. “That’s too bad. One more loss for you, I guess. But I don’t get it, that was supposed to be an easy one, see?” Weiss lifted her toe off of Pyrrha, taunting the tiny amazon. “I can even do it.” Weiss dropped her toe back down onto Pyrrha’s legs, the searing pain making her cry out again. And then she lifted her toe back up, and dropped it once more. “Up, and down. Up, and down. Easy!” She continued the terrifying, toe-based torture, over and over and over again, each time it was brought down eliciting another blood curdling scream from Pyrrha. “Look at you, worthless, tiny bug. You couldn’t handle my finger, and how you can’t even handle my toe! You’re so pathetic. I’m having so much fun just doing this, but you know what they say about all good things.” Weiss lifted her toe off of Pyrrha and moved her foot away from her. Weiss loomed over Pyrrha, enjoying the view of the tiny, battered amazon crippled between her feet.

Pyrrha, meanwhile, could hardly take it. Her legs her turning purple from the bruising, and her bones felt like they were cracked from the assault. She was sure she couldn’t take any more of this. And yet...

“So, Pyrrha. Are you ready for the last game? Your last chance to earn your freedom?” Weiss began to unbutton down her school jacket and shirt, slowly revealing a line of pale, smooth skin beneath the fabric surface. And as she pulled the two ends apart, she revealed to the shrunken, tiny Pyrrha her blossoming--

“Weiss?” A voice boomed out of nowhere. “Weiss?” Weiss looked around, startled. What was that? “Weiss!”

The ceiling creaked and shook, dust pouring from emerging cracks. Suddenly, the whole roof was torn assunder, being peeled off by a giant hand, and revealing the face of a giant Ruby Rose.

“What!?”


End file.
